buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Anne (épisode)
"Anne" est le premier épisode de la troisième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le trente-cinquième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 29 septembre 1998 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit et réalisé par Joss Whedon. Synopsis Le Lycée de Sunnydale rouvre ses portes pour accueillir les amis de Buffy en Terminale. Pendant que ceux-ci assurent seuls la chasse aux vampires, Buffy est réfugiée à Los Angeles pour se faire oublier, mais se voit alors rattrapée par le surnaturel. Résumé Les amis de Buffy, et sa mère, attendent en vain son retour depuis qu'elle a décidé de quitter Sunnydale après avoir envoyé en enfer Angel. Giles la cherche, sans succès. La Tueuse s'est réfugiée à Los Angeles où elle gagne sa vie comme serveuse, sous le nom de « Anne ». Au restaurant où Buffy travaille, Lily, que Buffy a sauvée autrefois à Sunnydale, la reconnaît. Plus tard, elle lui demande de l'aider à retrouver son petit ami qui a disparu. Buffy finit par le retrouver mort dans la rue mais, bien qu'elle l'ait reconnu, le cadavre a l'air de celui d'un vieillard. Buffy continue son enquête, ce qui la mène à un foyer social où elle surprend un homme en train de pousser Lily dans un liquide noir et gluant. En luttant contre cet homme, ils y tombent également. L'homme (en réalité un démon) lui annonce alors qu'ils sont dans une dimension infernale. Le temps y passe beaucoup plus vite et des y démons font travailler des humains comme des esclaves avant de les relâcher quand ils sont trop vieux pour être utiles. Finalement, Buffy arrive à libérer tous les humains retenus dans cette dimension et décide de rentrer à Sunnydale, laissant son travail et son identité à Lily. Dans le même temps, Willow, Alex, Oz et Cordelia chassent les vampires avec plus ou moins de succès. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * David Boreanaz — Angel * Seth Green — Oz * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Kristine Sutherland — Joyce Summers * Julia Lee — Lily * Carlos Jacott — Ken * Mary-Pat Green — Joan * Chad Todhunter — Rickie Crédités en fin d'épisode * Larry Bagby III — Larry * James Lurie — Enseignant * Michael Leopard — Voyou * Harley Zumbrum — Garde Démon * Barbara Pilavin — Vieille Femme * Harrison Young — Vieil Homme * Alex Toma — Aaron * Dell Yount — Truck Guy Non crédité en fin d'épisode * Beth Aylward — Maggie * Jeff Pruitt — Videur Démon * Mark Garcia — Prisonnier Bellylove * Lisa Rae Black — guitariste * Toni Valenta — chanteur Apparitions Personnages *Andrew Hoelich *Willow Rosenberg *Alexander Harris *Daniel Osbourne *Buffy Summers *Angel (vision) *Anne Steele *Rickie Thomas *Maggie *Rupert Giles *Cordelia Chase *Mr. Miller *Larry Blaisdell *Garrity (mentionné) *Dale (mentionné) *Femme inconnue *Homme inconnu *Ken *Joyce Summers *Joan *Aaron *Mitch (mentionné) Organisations et Titres *Bellylove *Foyer Familial *Cordettes *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Démon **Esclavagistes du Foyer Familial Événements Il n'y a aucun événement dans cet épisode Lieux *Terre **Los Angeles ***Appartement d'Anne Steele ***Helen's Kitchen **Sunnydale **Maison des Summers **Le Bronze **Parc Hammersmith **Lycée de Sunnydale ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale *Dimension de l'Usine Armes et Objets *Pieu *21DW407 *Collier en croix de Buffy Summers Sortilèges et Rituels Il n'y a aucun sortilège et rituel dans cet épisode Morts *Rickie Thomas, mort par vidange potable propre *Aaron, battu à mort par un esclavagiste démon *Andrew Hoelich, accidentellement tué par Alex Harris quand Cordelia Chase l'a poussé *Ken, écrasé par Buffy Le Saviez-vous ? *C'est le premier épisode où Seth Green apparaît au générique, que le logo officiel de la série apparaît pour le titre et que le thème remastérisé y est utilisé. Ces deux derniers resteront jusqu'à la fin de la série. *L'acteur Carlos Jacott, interprétant Ken, est l'un des cinq acteurs à apparaître à la fois dans Buffy, Angel et Firefly. Il a aussi joué dans "Enterrement de vie de démon", le septième épisode de la première saison de la série Angel et dans l'épisode pilote de Firefly. *Les démons qui dirigent la dimension infernale sont identiques, mis à part la couleur, à ceux de l'épisode "Sacrifice héroïque" de Angel. On ne sait pas si c'est voulu ou s'il y a un rapport entre les deux groupes. *On peut revoir la robe rose que Buffy porte dans son rêve quand elle est avec Angel dans l'épisode "Le Masque de Cordolfo". *Jeff Pruitt, le coordinateur des cascades, joue le rôle du gardien du foyer pour adolescents. *Cet épisode parle des sujets comme les fugues chez les adolescents et les différences de classes sociales. *Le véritable prénom de Lily/Anne est Joan. Ce prénom qu'elle ne souhaite pas révélé, n'est jamais mentionné ni dans Buffy, ni dans Angel où elle réapparaîtra sous le prénom de Anne. Ce sont les scripts originaux de l'épisode "Mensonge" qui nous révèlent par deux fois ce prénom. *Si le discours politique semble totalement absent de Buffy, du moins sous sa forme directe, l'épisode donne pour la première fois un visage Trotskiste à son héroïne. Immergée au milieu du sous-prolétariat et des marginaux d'une grande métropole, Buffy suscite la révolte d'un groupe de personnes réduites en esclaves dans une sorte d'enfer, et obligés à des travaux forcés par des démons. Elle s'appuie sur une révolte pour renverser un ordre établi, au profit d’un groupe entier. Lors de la bagarre finale, elle se retrouve en point de mire, debout sur une estrade, faucile-marteau au point, réelle incarnation de la révolution contre l'oppression des masses, dans le style réalisme socialiste. *Avant que la série Angel ne soit diffusée un an plus tard et que l'on y retrouve les démons du Fléau le temps d'un épisode, rien ne permettait aux fans de savoir que Buffy se trouvait dans la ville de Los Angeles, bien que tout le monde le supposait très largement. Pourtant, un seul et unique indice nous mettait sur la voie : l'adresse du tract du foyer pour adolescent distribué par Ken, qui n'a été révélée que plus tard par la résolution de la version HD. Chronologie *On apprend dans cet épisode que le deuxième prénom de Buffy est "Anne". Ce deuxième prénom sera gravé sur sa tombe dans "L'Apocalypse". *David Boreanaz apparait toujours dans le générique alors qu’il a été tué dans la saison précédente. Cela indique en quelque sorte qu’il reviendra à la vie. Il apparait pour le moment dans les rêves de Buffy. *C'est la première fois dans la série qu'on voit le Scooby-Gang se battre sans Buffy. Ils auront plusieurs occasions de le refaire, notamment après la mort de cette dernière dans l'épisode "Chaos, partie 1". On peut d'ailleurs remarquer les deux fois que c'est Willow qui dirige le groupe. *Dans le rêve de Buffy, Angel lui dit qu'ils ont un amour "éternel". Il redira la même chose à Spike dans l'épisode "La Fille en question" de sa propre série. *C'est la première fois que l'on voit Los Angeles et ses bas quartiers dans le Buffyverse. Cette métropole sera le lieu d'action de la série dérivée Angel. *Le fait que le temps passe différemment selon les dimensions est évoqué pour la première fois. Il sera notamment réutilisé dans la série Angel et après la résurrection de Buffy. *Giles et Joyce se sont donné des nouvelles pendant tout l'été. Elle lui reproche ici d'avoir eu trop d'influence sur Buffy, chose qu'elle lui pardonnera plus tard dans la saison. *Cordelia mentionne "Ampata", la momie Inca dont Alex est tombé amoureux la saison précédente. *Oz était étudiant de Terminale l'an dernier avec d'excellentes notes. Il choisit de redoubler sa Terminale pour rester auprès de Willow. Il choisira aussi de suivre Willow à l'Université au début de la quatrième saison. *Larry fait sa troisième apparition dans la série, cette fois comme capitaine de l'équipe de football. *La bibliothèque du lycée, d'ordinaire toujours vide, est remplie de monde. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais. *Mr. Miller, le prof qui demande à un élève de ne pas courir dans les couloirs, est le prof d'histoire qu'on a pu voir dans l'épisode "La Soirée de Sadie Hawkins" et qui réapparaîtra dans "La Cérémonie, partie 1". *Le personnage de Lily fait sa seconde apparition dans la série, elle était déjà apparue en tant que Chanterelle dans l'épisode "Mensonge". Elle décide ensuite de se faire appeler Anne, qui est le deuxième prénom de Buffy. On la voit ensuite dans la série Angel à plusieurs reprise. Elle s'appelle "Anne Steele", est assistante sociale et aide quelques fois Angel. *Lily rappelle à Buffy la fois où elle lui a sauvé la vie dans l'épisode "Mensonge". *Les plans où on peut apercevoir les adolescents s'enfuir seront réutilisés dans la série Angel lors de l'épisode "Bienvenue à Los Angeles" lorsque Doyle raconte l'histoire du vampire. Celui où une jeune femme se tient seule sur la route sera à son tour utilisé dans le générique de la série Angel. Scènes coupées Une réplique de Willow : *'Willow :' « Oh, ça me rappelle que je me suis renseignée à propos d'Andrew Hoelich, notre vampire gymnaste. Apparement, il aime trainer à Hammersmith et ramasser des grilles...ou peut être des filles ! » Musiques *Bellylove – « Back to Freedom » *Christophe Beck – « Deliverance » *Christophe Beck – Original score Citations Cordelia : C'est quoi le plan ? Alex : Le vampire te saute dessus. Cordelia : Oui et ensuite ? Alex : Le vampire te tue, nous on regarde et on se réjouie. Buffy : Eh ! Ken, vous connaissez la philosophie de Gandhi ? Lily : Gandhi ? Buffy : En fin de compte, c'était peut-être pas Gandhi. Références culturelles *À un moment, Lily porte un t-shirt blanc sous un pull vert. On peut lire sur la partie visible « Dent » et apercevoir un coeur rouge avec à l’intérieur les mots « Home of ». C’est un clin d’oeil au film culte The Rocky Horror Picture Show dans lequel on peut voir un panneau d’affichage dans un cimetière où est inscrit les mots « Denton » et la phrase « The Home of Happiness ». *Lors de la bataille contre les hommes de main de Ken, Buffy utilise un marteau et une faucille. Ces deux objets ainsi que l'usine, son fonctionnement et le travail acharné fait référence au communisme vers 1922. *Il y a une affiche du groupe de musique Phish sur le mur derrière Alex et Willow au Bronze. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S03E01-1.jpg S03E01-2.jpg En coulisses S03E01 (BTS) 1.jpg S03E01 (BTS) 2.jpg S03E01 (BTS) 3.jpg S03E01 (BTS) 4.jpg S03E01 (BTS) 5.jpg S03E01 (BTS) 6.jpg S03E01 (BTS) 7.jpg S03E01 (BTS) 8.jpg S03E01 (BTS) 9.jpg Publicité S03E01 (PUBLICITE).jpg Vidéos thumb|left|335px en:Anne (episode) es:Anne (episodio) nl:Anne (aflevering) de:Gefangen in der Unterwelt Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 3